


Dragon and baron

by Rathaloshunter16



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Legend of Spyro, Marvel: Heroes United (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Denial of Feelings, Deutsch | German, Fighting, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Injury, Injury Recovery, Leadership, M/M, Medication, Purple dragon, SHIELD, Sharing a Bed, Size Difference, VAULT prison (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rathaloshunter16/pseuds/Rathaloshunter16
Summary: Every leader needs fine patner for themselves.
Relationships: Redhead ( OC )/Helmut Zemo
Kudos: 1





	1. VAULT

Losing to heroes hurt more than it should when it became for Redhead. He was locked up in VAULT, in solitary. Alone with his bitterness and bitter thoughts.

  
Cell was too cramped in his size, making him miss freedom and his followers. He had lashed to people who had come to feed him. SHIELD had hard times to keep him on control, his strenght was so immense and fatal. Blood samples revealing whose kid he was, explaining his powers and why he reminded them of Red Skull AKA Johann Schmidt.

  
Redhead blowed his anger by ramming his horns on armored door of his cell, being caged up was driving him mad. His men were better get him out fast.  
Dragon woke up in sound of alarm lights flashing red along loud noise. He started to ram the door once more, hoping anybody to get him out of here, even if it wasn´t HYDRA, he wanted to be free.

  
HYDRA was pushing throught into VAULT´s hallways, taking down its guards, baron Helmut Zemo had joined to fun, cutting enemies down with ease. Making his way to solitary section, he took down those who dared to get on his way.

  
Redhead kept ramming on door, almost crying " HOL MICH RAUS! " he cried " Bitte! " he pleaded as ramming.  
Zemo could hear the ramming, making his way to door, opening it. Soon Redhead dashed out, stumbling on floor with pained grunt. Helmut got next to him " Are you okay Herr Schmidt-Huohvanainen? " he asked as Redhead got up, rubbing his jaw " Yes. " he said simply, soon their peace was cut when guards were surrounding them. Redhead snarled ferally, lowering his upper body as spreading his wings to look threating.

  
Of course it didn´t took long for dragon to start attacking the guards, Helmut didn´t waste his time either, helping him take them down. Leader of HYDRA was taking shots, tanking them, ignoring the pain. It worried the baron but he wasn´t going to stop him, no. Not until it would look really bad. Ceiling turrets came out, starting to fire on Redhead who was using bodies as shields.

One turred got lucky, shooting him on back, letting out sharp roar of pain. Gaining Zemo´s attention " Führer Redhead! " he gasped, hurrying to him as he shot turret down. Dragon was groaning of pain and more came up due losing focus of fight. Zemo checked the injuries, he wouldn´t die but recovery would take while for sure.

Soldiers came to help Zemo but he was strong enough to drag Redhead who whined of pain, groaning of agony. Helmut knew who would give a hand and let them hide for while, with that knowlegde he climbed on ship with his leader and soldiers, leaving the VAULT behind them, at least Redhead was free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation from german to english.  
> HOL MICH RAUS!=GET ME OUT!  
> Herr.=Mister.  
> Führer Redhead!=Leader Redhead!


	2. Old friend

As they departed their location Redhead kept groaning, muttering some incoherent stuff. Helmut contacted to Dr. Fump and Dr. Cruler. Both working for HYDRA, they would come to help to treat Redhead. Zemo kept eye on dragon entire time, listening his groans and mutterings.

  
When they were in their location he asked soldiers to stay on ship while helping Redhead up, heading to see old friend.

  
Dragon whined of pain when moved, Zemo hoped that he hadn´t been so reckless but he wasn´t prepared to turret from behind.

  
They walked in dark hallways, there was no need with lights because baron remembered the way. Soon they encountered black dragon with some bony armoring, D-dragon, human firstly turned to dragon and injected with D-virus or Dragon virus, created by Redhead himself mix of T, G, A and C-virus.

D-dragon roared to them " Arnim. " Zemo called out " Enough, my dragon! " voice shouted, all turned to see who it was " You have to excuse the boy and our leader. He came here to help him. " it was Arnim Zola, old friend from past " Yes. And I called Dr. Fump and Dr. Cruler come later. " Zemo said, helping Redhead on table " Leader Redhead got badly injured by turret and now other wounds too are catching up with him, and yet he is surviving, even if it´s painful. " Zemo noted as Zola looked looked dragon " Amazing. Super-soldier serum really does miracles to that dragon! " Arnim exclaimed, impressed of how much damage leader can take. Zemo shook his head, he was tired due how long leader had been gone and they had searching him.

  
Later HYDRA doctors arrived to help Arnim to remove the bullets and bandaging him. Dragon had been loud with his fussing, but strong sedatives put end to it fast. He was now resting on table, his vitals were weak but there, he was alive and safe. But fear of leadership stealing baron finding out of leader being alive and free, coming to kill him was in air. Cruler and Fump had told Helmut that Strucker was breathing down on necks of those who were loyal to Redhead. Baron wasn´t suprised because it had happened to him, Wolfgang wasn´t going to let them free him but they did and here they were. Helmut was keeping eye on his leader as doctors were putting on IV-bag, they added Ancient Dragonfruit juice to help dragon to heal. Cruler looked baron, both knowing the danger if Strucker finds out but they doubted he would find their location.

Doctor walked to him " The risk is so high! If he finds out that we are helping him he will-! " baron interrupted Cruler " It´s the risk. If he comes he has to go through me, Redhead isn´t only my leader but friend aswell. I am not leaving him behind. " Helmut said, leader of HYDRA was his friend and friends would help each other. Redhead breathed quietly, sounding bit raspy, he had slept hours.

Baron waited him to wake up, Zola wasn´t so anxious of this, he walked to Zemo with semi-neutral look on his face " Don´t worry my friend, those two doctors are qualified to treat their leader. " he stated, patting his back. Helmut sighed " I know. But not only there is risk of Wolfgang coming after us, but Avengers and SHIELD too. " he said, Arnim wasn´t suprised that he said that " I am finest bio-engineer on the planet and over the decade I have learned one thing, everyone problem has solution. " he said, D-dragons came out of shadows, they obeyed their leader and Arnim due he was keeping them hidden until they were needed, now they would be needed. Baron looked the dragons, some had bony armoring, some not and it was random where it was located. Helmut grinned until his mask " If SHIELD and Avengers come after us, deal with them in way you all know. " he said coldly, dragons let of sound of agreement until they retreated back in shadows. Zola chuckled " The leader created excellent soldiers, D-virus is finest creation as his mother´s Dragon Serum is hers. Both so intelligence and eager to study dragon biology. " he said, admiring their break-throughs.

Hour went by, another aswell. Leader kept sleeping and Helmut was struggling to stay awake, of course there was not coffee maker. Doctors had fell asleep. Due how cold place was they were huddled together, not suprising because it was common in cold places that some soldiers would come to their leader and sleep near him due how warm he was when heater was broken. Baron dared to give up and lay down to get some rest, but stayed away from doctors, it wasn´t that cold, he would bear it. Leader would wake up, sooner or later.


	3. Woken

Hours went by, Helmut woke up, yawning. Noticing that doctors were gone, must have gone do something else. He heard tired groan from table, making him get up " Mein Führer? " he asked as approaching him, dragon breathed heavily, sounding raspy " Zemo...? " he groaned, his voice sounding weak and quiet. Baron nodded " Yes, it´s me. You are in safe place. " he assured him, Redhead looked him until he saw IV-bag " The turret.. it got me. " he muttered, paw rubbing his face. Helmut nodded again " Yes, from behind. " he said, Redhead licked his maw as Zola walked to them " I see that our leader has woken from his slumber. Welcome back Herr Schmidt-Huohvanainen. " he greeted Redhead who smiled weakly " Thanks Zola. I owe you one. " dragon huffed and sat up, rubbing his neck, groaning a bit. Ancient Dragonfruit and super-soldier serum healed him fast which was impressive trait alone.

Baron helped his leader on his paws, he recovered so fast. D-dragons approached their leader, giving sound that was salute to him. Redhead smiled weakly, giving out sound as thanks. Dragon removed the bandages, Zola was impressed how wounds were gone, no scar was left to remind the leader. Serum really did miracles to body of dragon. D-dragons sat down, being in ease now that leader was alright, of course they had to keep heroes busy as Redhead would reclaim his title and place in HYDRA as its leader. D-dragons would do it just fine, they were dangerous in groups and one alone was formidable foe to anyone thanks to T and G-virus along A-virus. D-dragons roared and flied off, heading to keep heroes busy. Redhead huffed, while heroes would be busy dealing with these dragons he would deal with Strucker. Taking back his leadership of HYDRA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation from german to english.  
> Mein Führer?=My leader?


	4. Return of true leader

Group of HYDRA´s soldiers along Strucker were hanging in HYDRA island, Redhead never saw it as good base, refering more cave like systems.

  
Strucker sat on throne, soldiers on two lines until alarm went off, door blew open. Soldiers aimed whoever it was until revealed to be Redhead, making them lower their weapons " Redhead.... " Strucker breathed, as Redhead walked pass soldiers they knelt down " So you escaped from VAULT? " he asked, soldiers muttering " True leader has come back.... " they muttered as Redhead walked to baron " Yes, I escaped from VAULT where I was locked up as you took over, Strucker. " he hissed, Zemo followed him, standing nearby the dragon, rest of the squad who had helped Redhead entered too, pissing off Wolfgang " HYDRA is mine now! " he snapped, Redhead wasn´t suprised of his angry outburst " Don´t embarrass yourself. My father ran HYDRA before you. Eve now, it´s run by his son. Me. " he said, grinning, he was taking back his birthright.

  
Strucker got up, Satan Claw activated, Redhead snarled, standing on two " You really think I let you have my birthright? " he asked, no answer. Baron was full himself, surely soldiers and Zemo would help but he wanted to do alone, teach him lesson.

  
Wolfgang lunged on him, dragon moved back, attempting to finish this quickly by bashing his brains out, baron was quick, dodging it and managed to slash his forearm, it healed fast, like it was nothing. Fight made everyone back away, giving them space to sort it out. Dragon snarled and used his paw to slap him, sending him on wall. Strucker wasn´t close to done, he got up and kept fighting, both holding on their own. Soldiers cheered for their leader, encouraging him to win this fight. Strucker grabbed from Redhead´s mouth, draining his energy, everyone gasped of horror, and yet, Helmut wasn´t stepping in to help him, not yet.

  
Redhead pushed him off, breathing heavily as he got up. Of course baron wasn´t stopping and attacked him that blasted Claw, making nasty marks on his scales, Claw´s power was like... cancelling his healing, for temporarily. Soldiers were getting worried when dragon got kicked down, groaning. Even still Zemo wasn´t moving, he knew that leader wasn´t weakling.

  
And how true Zemo was when Redhead got up with furious roar and got up so fast that baron almost lost his balance, this act of sudden back off made him move his arm so it slashed his throat, making Redhead collaps on floor once more, still alive thought but vulnerable.

  
Wolfgang saw his opportunity, moving to choke or even worse, crush Redhead´s neck, pressing Satan Claw on it, starting slowly to crush it. Soldiers panicked, now Zemo acted, tackling him down " You aren´t leader! Herr Schmidt-Huohvanainen is! " Helmut snapped until it turned to pained grunt when Strucker took grasp from his face, using Claw to drain his strenght, tossing him aside like he was nothing. He got up, smirking like arrogant bastard " We shall see Zemo, after I put end to this... wyvern. " word wyvern reached on Redhead´s ears, triggering him. That´s it! No more games, no more mr. nice dragon!

  
Before Strucker could react Redhead´s paw shattered the Claw. Baron was in shock, allowing Redhead bite his side, then he bit on leg and thight and last was on his fleshy shoulder, breaking bones on it, not letting Wolfgang catch his breath. Soldiers were cheering loudly, wounds on his body healed as he pinned beaten baron down. Strucker himself realized that he had lost " A-Alright Schmidt-Huohvanainen.... You.... you won. I surrender. " he groaned, bite wounds made him feel dizzy and terrible. Dragon snarled to him, making him feel scared. He was scared of this dragon " Pl.... please Redhead. Fü.... Führer. Have mercy on me. " he pleased, he dared to plead mercy. Redhead snarled again, lowering his face, breathing on his face " Mercy..? You want mercy from me? " he asked, he was beyond pissed " After you let me rot in that damn place for months, and taking my birthright! " he snarled, revealing his fangs " There´s no mercy with me! " he stated, making baron let out scared sound.

  
Before Redhead could finish him off, two soldiers pulled him off " That´s enough, leader! He is done! Just let him go! " one of them dared to say. Dragon stared them, almost seeing throught that red visor. He hissed firstly until he sighed with snort " Fine... he may live... toss him out! " he demanded, two soldiers nodded and picked Wolfgang up, tossing him into sea.

  
Redhead walked to Helmut, he was still out of game, doctors came, assuring that his friend would be okay. With that settled he sat on throne, like king, like leader of HYDRA that he was by the birthright. Soldiers knelt down, more than happy that true leader was back to guide them and make world see just how strong they were, how terrifying they were. After all... if you cut off one head, two more shall take it place.


	5. Feelings are changing

After taking back his leadership Redhead traveled to Swiss alps where one of his headquarters was located. Zemo had recovered fast from Strucker´s power draining.

  
Dragon was in sleeping in his room, his uniform was resting on chair, dark green jacket. He wore gray trousers and black T-shirt. His breathing sounded like snoring.

  
He woke up when heard knocking, he yawned as rubbing his eyes " C-Come in.... " he slurred as Zemo came in " Oh, you were sleeping my leader... I hope you aren´t angry. " he said as approaching the leader. Redhead tilted his head " Angry? No, no..... " he said, he wasn´t angry " I am thankful about you saving my life and coming to even see me. " he stated, smiling. Helmut sat down on bedding where he was resting " Really? Heh, I am too. " he said, respecting his friend, ready to fight on his side.

  
Redhead smiled and patted his shoulder " Thank you, Helmut. I owe you. " he said, Helmut smiled under his mask and hugged him, it caugh dragon off guard. Still, he returned it, patting his back. Zemo looked up to purple dragon, being glad that leader was thankful, just like him. Redhead almost could see him smiling damn widely under his mask, he was sure of that.

Later of day two decided to spar, it ended to be wrestle without style. Fighting like children, not that one cared about that. Dragon used his massive weight to finally pin him down, pose and fact that their faces were almost inches from each other made them feel awkward, Redhead´s red head started to pink as Helmut was blushing under his mask. This was damn awkward. Redhead got off him, shaking his head " That was.... odd? " he was muttered as Zemo sat up " Uh.. uhm... yes... " baron said, it was quiet but Redhead could hear it still. HYDRA leader leader soon left, cheekfrills flickered alot as he tried to control his scream that was now interal fussing until he was in his room. Redhead took pillow and screamed onto it, pillow muffling his scream. Zemo got in his room, sitting on bed, covering his face with hands even if he had mask but neverthless. This new feeling was rising in him, making him feel warm and giddy. Things wouldn´t be ever be same after this day.


	6. Deny all you want

After few months Redhead moved to Norway, there was HYDRA facility but it was old and ruined. He quickly told his men start repairing the place. Firstly was fix the highest room in place, his future bedroom, next Helmut´s, men checked the state of room, all dark, full of dust, spiderweb, critters and whatever else, they started to plan the cleaning it and repairing room fitting to Redhead. Asking what he wanted in there. Work desk along chair, bedding, bookself or two, wall shelf, wardrobe and HYDRA´s flags, walls would need some painting, Redhead said that they would paint it with color that room had. Telling them too get fluffy carpet in there.

Some soldiers were fixing some furniture, Redhead observed them until he noticed one bench had fungus growing from cracks and it had piece of shattered away, yet repairers were talking of using it, just removing the fungus. He snorted and walked to them " We don´t use these broken things! It has cracks, fungus and piece shattered! Tear it down, throw the shit in stream and make new one! " he demanded, soldiers nodded and started to work on it. Redhead saw some uncovering old machinery that HYDRA used in WWII, he looked them, staring, some dust fell off, revealing the HYDRA´s logo. Dragon looked to doctors, telling them that they start fix these great machines of war, making them endure modern day´s fights. Dragon looked how they worked with machines, his focus turned when Helmut walked to same area.

Redhead looked away, after what happened during spar he didn´t look his friend or spoke with him. Zemo looked toward Redhead, seeing that he was looking away, ignoring him. He was upset of dragon´s behavior but understood why he was like it. The feeling in him was growing but he wanted to ignore it, hoping it to go away. Redhead had same feeling growing in him, but he was ignoring it by not speaking or looking the baron. He was sure it was going away in time. Redhead then decided to look Helmut, both staring each other. Wanting to deny with all they could. Dragon snorted and left quickly, leaving Helmut feeling sad, rubbing his neck. He could deny all he wanted but he knew that couldn´t, but what about leader? Was he stubborn enough to deny it all forever? Maybe, he was hard-headed by his nature. Ready to say no thousand times if needed. But what if it couldn´t this time? Only time would tell them and give them results.


	7. Accept it all

Redhead was sleeping in his room, his breathing sounded like snoring. Blanket covering all of his body, it was that big.

  
Redhead could hear door creek, somebody entering, making him wake up and see who it was. Of course it was Zemo " Helmut...? What are you doing in here...? It´s 12PM.... " he yawned the rest as baron approached him " We both know that we can´t deny it forever. " he said, dragon knew damn well what he meant. He shook his head " I know but I won´t say it outloud. I won´t, and I ever will. " Redhead told him, baron lowered his head, not that he excepted return of feelings but that dragon wasn´t going to say it outloud.  
Helmut sighed and looked him into those dark purple eyes, such a roalty and power. Perfect leader.

  
Redhead licked his maw, he wouldn´t say it outloud because he wasn´t sure of himself, yes, leader needs patner but he wasn´t sure if Helmut was right person for that.  
Dragon turned away, plopping on his side, pulling blanket over himself " Leave. " he said, he wasn´t going to deal this anylonger. Helmut shook his head " Redhead, you- " Redhead turned to look him with angry look " GEH RAUS HELMUT! " he shouted, almost roaring. Baron almost jumped up of sudden rise of voice, making him leave fast, not wanting to anger him or try his luck to negotiate with leader. Sure, they were accepting the feeling but other wasn´t going to say it outloud.

  
Days passed slowly, Redhead focused on his work, trying to forget what has happened with Helmut. Of course it was stopped when he came in room, looking upset even with mask on. Dragon groaned, rubbing his face in frustration " There´s no getting away from this, huh? " he asked, not looking him. Baron put hands on desk " No. You can´t keep doing this! Hiding in your room and working like maniac! " Helmut yelled, making Redhead close his eyes, cheekfrills lowered bit of discomfort. HYDRA leader sighed, not looking him at all " What you want from me? Medal or kiss? You won´t get l-! " baron pulled him from beard spike, used his free hand to lift his mask just to reveal his mouth and then kissed Redhead who gasped, he wasn´t ready to any of this at all! Baron pulled away, pulling mask back down.

Redhead was still in frozen state " You need to accept it, say it. Or don´t. " Zemo stated quite coldly, leaving. Redhead sighed deeply, paw running across his face " Tsk.... like I already didn´t knew... " he muttered, hunching himself down in irritation and exhaustion of this rollercoaster of emotions and denying them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation from german to english.  
> GEH RAUS HELMUT!=GET OUT HELMUT!


	8. Accepted

It took time but Redhead started to give in slowly after Zemo had freaking kissed him. Kissed him!

  
He acted normally when near him, instead running away like before. They spoke, but it´s was only about work, not about relationship stuff. Helmut didn´t point it out at any point.

  
At current evening was different, Redhead invited baron to his room. Sitting on bed, this time, they spoke. Going over things, Redhead admited it then, admiting that he cared very much of him.

  
This time, Redhead made his move, lifting baron´s mask and then kissed him, man wasn´t suprised of the move, rather, he was pleased. He smirked as dragon stopped " Well, it took time until you got guts for this~ " he chuckled bit as Redhead pinned him on bed " Yeah, I took my sweet-ass time until I got brave enough accept this situation. " he stated, Zemo smiled until he gasped when Redhead was underdressing, he hadn´t excepted him act like this so soon, not that it bothered. He was glad he would get dragon this soon. Helmut did something to dragon´s crotch area, Redhead couldn´t check it when he was underdressing man. But soon he felt his cock come out " Clever. " HYDRA leader stated as he finished underdressing Helmut, leaving mask on only.

Baron smiled " Yes. Now, go for it, Redhead~ " he said, Redhead grinned eagerly. He placed his paws on man´s wrists as he started to enter in him, using his wings to move his legs away, spreading him. Helmut groaned, it was painful but he would get used it soon. Redhead kept kissing him, groaning as trying to make his way in him " Hhng, you are fucking tight... " dragon groaned until he had managed to get in him fully, staying still so baron would get used to it, man was moaning quietly but Redhead could hear it easily " Götter.... Bitte.... " he moaned as dragon licked his chest, he started then thrusting, making Helmut rise his volume " Redhead~! " he cried of pleasure.

Redhead too was pleased a ton, his moan was almost roar.

Helmut´s hands moved on his shoulders, nail digging into purple scales " Redhead... please, harder! " he pleaded, Redhead smirked and fullfilled his wish, starting to thrust harder in him " AAHH~! " he cried, back arching, HYDRA leader threw his head back , tongue hanging out " AH~! Fuck Helmut~! " he lowered his head to bite his neck, hard enough to leave mark but not to kill him.

Soon Redhead gave loud roar, throwing head back, claws leaved marks on sheets as he came, alot, or so Helmut thought as he came too, crying out of pleasure.

Both took their time, Redhead licked his face gently as he pulled out slowly, his released spilling out. Dragon then licked off Helmut´s seeds, licking his maw " You taste nice~ " he stated, baron could only chuckle tiredly " Thanks... " he said as Redhead laid next to him, cock retreated back in his body. All of this was so worth it. Zemo was first who fell asleep, soon Redhead followed him, smiling of happiness as he cuddled him in his sleep. All was going to be fine, just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation from german to english.  
> Götter... Bitte....=Gods.... please....


End file.
